


Becoming Part of the Family

by Arytra



Series: Funding the Future Universe [3]
Category: Power Rangers, The West Wing
Genre: Donna is now a member of Ranger Family, Everyone wants Donna on their team, Gen, Josh isn't invited because he's trouble, Power Rangers Reunion, Rangers are Family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: After Countdown to Destruction, the Rangers decide to have a reunion to figure some stuff out.  They insist that Kim brings Donna with.





	

Donna was a mix of anxiety and excitement as Kim led her in. Kim still wasn't about to let Josh meet her family yet, but Donna would most likely not cause trouble. At the very least, she wouldn't cause as much trouble as the rest of them. The Galactic Rangers were starting their run as Rangers, or rather, were a few months in from the scattered information they got from Terra Venture and the others had decided to try to get together to mend a rift or five that had happened over the years while the newest team was handling things. Furthermore, they all wanted to hear how it was going in Washington and Aquitar, meaning that Kim and Billy had been required to come regardless of their feelings over it. Kim had agreed and then suggested that Donna be able to come which had led to Jason being completely confused when he informed her that they assumed both Donna and Josh would of course be coming. 

“No Josh,” Kim had informed him. “Half of this reunion is to try to work on problems. I can't do that and keep an eye on him.”

“You're making him sound like a toddler,” Jason said.

“He is. Half of your guys are. I can't deal with everything and baby-sit, Jase. And I'm not about to ask Donna to do it when she's been wanting to meet us since we were active Rangers,” Kim answered. “I'll come, I'm bringing Donna, I'll help you blackmail Billy into coming, but that's it.”

“Fine,” Jason said. “But Josh is coming to one of the others. I'll keep an eye on him.”

“You're one of the people I'm worried about, Jason,” Kim said dryly. Jason just laughed. Kim had quietly made the offer to Donna who jumped at the chance and Kim was pleased that she could thank her older friend everything she'd done.

“Are you sure they'll be okay with this?” Donna asked as they headed over. “They know that I'm only an assistant, right?”

“I think all they heard was 'White House' and 'Kim will kick the ass of anyone whose mean to you',” Kim answered. Donna gave her a look. “I would. I'm small but fiesty.”

“All of you saved the world, Kim,” she said. “I just want to make sure that they aren't expecting something better.”

“They're going to love you, Donna,” Kim answered. “Trust me. If you start to feel edgy, go to Zack or Rocky. They'll help calm you down. I don't really know the new kids very well but their yellow and sixth will probably jump at the chance to help you.”

“New kids? You mean the Astro Rangers? The famous ones?” Donna asked. “The ones that I don't have to pretend I don't know the names of because they're heroes and you're calling them 'the new kids'?!”

“Well they are. My successor chose their pink. And Kat did a great job. Cassie is amazing,” she answered with a grin. “By the way, that idea to make the Final Battle sound like a terrorist attack was brilliant. I can't believe it worked, but it's brilliant. Especially since the ideas that everyone was coming up with were stupid.”

Donna just smiled at that. Josh hadn't come up with any good ideas for her, the other Rangers were copying superhero origins and storylines, and the Joint Chief of Staff just wanted it covered up. The president had stormed in his office until Donna had quietly mentioned that no one would think too much of it if it was terrorism considering that the Oklahoma City bombing had happened only a few years prior. Kim had quickly agreed and it was covered up before Kim could blink. “You would have thought of it eventually.”

“I was a mess,” Kim admitted. “And I wanted to go check on everyone. Speaking of which, here we are.”

It was outside, which surprised Donna, and a little far outside of Angel Grove. When she saw some rubble further up in the distance, she understood. Of course they'd want to meet near the remains of their former base. Donna recognized Jason, Trini, and Zack who waved to her as they made their way over. Zack made it there first, scooping Kim up into a hug and giving Donna a friendly hug. “What took you guys so long?”

“Last minute politics,” Kim answered as she shared a hug with Trini and then Jason. “And you wanted me to bring Donna which meant last minute Josh.”

“Wanted, ordered you to, same thing,” Jason teased as he kissed Kim's cheek and smiled at Donna. “Welcome to the reunion, Ms. Moss.”

“Donna,” she answered, looking around. The other Rangers came to meet her and shake hands, each of them grateful to her in different ways. The conversations were still just catching up with each other causing Donna to just stand back and watch. As she did so, a younger boy dressed in Blue made his way over, waving to the group. All of the Rangers were wearing their colors and this younger teen was no exception. Donna turned to Kim, pulling her aside.

“Josh is going to kill you,” Donna whispered.

“I'm counting on your to stop him,” Kim whispered back. “Besides, you knew.”

“I knew he was younger because you're a terrible liar, but how young is he?” she said and Kim gave a sad smile.

“Fourteen now. Trust me. We know it was a stupid idea,” she said over her mentor's most damning decision. Bringing a twelve year old into the fight had never sat well with her. “Try not to make a fuss. Justin won't appreciate it.”

Fortunately, Justin got distracted with Rocky and Adam which bought Kim some time. Equally fortunate was that Kim's counterpart decided to help her out with distracting Donna. “Donnatella Moss?” He asked. “Billy Cranston.”

“So you're Billy,” Donna said. “Kim talks about you.”

“I presume she has not articulated information about me in a flattering context?” He asked, glancing toward his old friend and Kim grinned.

“I told her in a 'Tell me what did Josh did today and I'll tell you why I'm going to strangle Billy' kind of a way,” she answered, pulling her friend into a hug. “How's Aquitar?”

“Wet,” he answered with a semblance of a smile. “The Aquitian Rangers send their regards.”

“Couldn't make it?”

“We're still repairing vital systems,” he answered. “It is not ideal that I came, but I was outvoted.”

“Main brain, we need you here,” Zack said. “We can't have a get together without all the Earth Rangers at least!”

“We could make the attempt,” Billy answered dryly. Kim gave him a look and saw that Justin was standing behind Donna patiently. She forced back the worry about how this would go and pushed a smile on her face. “Hi Justin!”

The young teen smiled back and gave her a quick hug before looking at Donna. “I'm Justin,” he said. “Kim told me that you were going to be upset about the age difference when you saw me but that's okay because you weren't happy about her age either. And it's kinda nice to know you care, but still a Ranger so stop worrying. She also told me not to tell you that, but I figured you probably needed to know that I knew. Want to meet Stormblaster?”

“Justin, stop trying to scare...” Kim started but Donna cut in excitedly.

“Is that the sentient car? Kim said there was a sentient car,” she said.

“He's technically a jeep, but he's definitely sentient,” Justin answered, moving Donna away from the swarm of other Rangers. “Come on, I'll show you!”

Kim just blinked and sighed before turning to the others. “When he turns eighteen, I want him in Washington,” she said.

“Too late,” Billy smirked. “I already claimed him for Aquitar. And he's a Blue.”

“No way. We are no claiming by color!” Kim said. “And he's helping with Donna. I want him to help me.”

“How about you worry about it when he's old enough?” Trini suggested, ignoring the twin glares from her two friends. “It looks like the Astro Rangers decided to join her over there.”

“Once she understands that they're happy to answer her questions, she'll be thrilled,” Kim answered. “She's been wanting to talk to them, especially Andros and Zhane.”

“Because they're from another planet?” Jason asked. She nodded. “How's it going?”

“I'm handling things,” she answered, but paused before she continued as the last member showed up. Billy tensed, Kim swallowed, the others decided together and silently to go check on the new girl so that Billy and Kim could deal with the first resolution which Kim would probably kill them for later. She knew they'd rush back if needed, but leaving Kim and Billy to deal with this on their own was harsh. It was also the right thing to do, but still harsh. “Hi Tommy.”

“Hi Kim,” he answered before looking at the third member of the group. “Billy.”

“Tommy.”

There was silence between the three for a minute before Kim tried to continue. “So, how's the racing going?”

“It didn't. I'm in college instead,” he answered. Before he could say anything else, they were fortunately interrupted. The look of relief on all three of their faces were noticeable even if no one said anything. That said, Kim decided right there and then that Donna was coming to all of the reunions they ever had after the older woman inadvertently got her out of the conversation. Both Billy and Tommy looked equally relieved and willing to back Kim on that initiative. 

“Kim, if I ever become a Ranger, I want on a team that gets sentient cars,” Donna informed her as she came back. Tommy looked surprised and a little annoyed when Kim smirked at him. “And I still don't get a lot of how this works, but Justin said Billy could explain it.”

“It would be a pleasure,” Billy assured her, happy to turn the conversation to something he enjoyed. “I assisted our mentor in the creation of various devices and working on the morphin grid.”

“Is that why Kim always needs a day before she can answer technical questions?” Donna asked and Billy gave a small smile. Donna grinned at her friend. “I didn't buy the 'I need to make sure I remember all of it' answer even if Josh did.”

“Kim caused a computer to explode,” Billy tattled, looking more than a little too happy about it. Kim glared at him.

“One time, Billy!” She said. “And I let you walk me through it after! Just like I made sure you stopped burning toast!”

“You assured me you wouldn't mention that,” Billy reminded her.

“I wasn't going to until you told her about the computer!” Kim answered. Donna looked like she might need to cut in, but the smiles that started to form caused her to wait. Kim looked at her. “I call Billy when I need to know technical morphin grid stuff because it's really kind of confusing. Don't tell anyone since we're kind of pretending that we all know it so no one is targeted.”

“Okay,” Donna agreed. She did look at Billy hopefully and he pulled out an odd computer for her. Tommy's eyes widened, Kim looked surprised, Donna looked confused.

“I constructed it,” he told her. “It has the majority of the information you require.”

“Should you be trusting me with this?” Donna asked and Billy shrugged.

“During the darkest day of our existence, you recovered my best friend, dragged her to safety, and attempted to protect her when the world was falling down around us,” he said. “I may need your assistance again one day, but mostly thank you.”

“Thank you,” Jason said, coming up behind him, and putting his hands on Kim's shoulders. There were various thank yous from several others as well and Donna looked a little embarrassed. Kim smiled at her.

“You're one of us now,” she said. “In spirit, but one of us.”

“Yeah, okay,” T.J. said. The red Astro Ranger looked impish. “But important question here: Whose team is she part of?”

“Mine,” Kim said a second before Billy said the same. As they were part of the same team, neither argued. Some of the others looked ready to argue, but Trini, Jason and Zack were quick to back their teammates up. T.J. was quick to disagree, Tanya fought for Zeo with Rocky, and Cassie went to back up T.J. All of this meant that they were distracted when Justin came up beside her.

“You get used to them,” he said. “And thanks, by the way. I wasn't thrilled when Kim told me that I needed to live with Rocky now, but it was probably the best alternative. I love Rocky, but I just wanted to stay with my dad, you know? Even if he was never around. But, having an adult around means I can be a kid. I heard your boss and you helped figure everything out.”

“Josh is going to kill her,” Donna said, biting her lip. “Kim told him that you were never, ever once a Ranger.”

“And he bought that?” Justin asked. “Kim's a terrible liar!”

“She rarely lies to him and I think he really wanted to believe her,” Donna said with a slight giggle. “I think he was also drinking.”

“That'll do it,” Justin agreed. “You going to come to the next reunion?”

“I'm invited?” She asked. Justin rolled his eyes.

“You're part of the family,” he said. “That wasn't just for show. They're going to expect you to come. I'm just glad they haven't come to blows yet over who gets you. My money is on Kim and Trini because they're going to convince Aisha and Kat that they're right. Maybe Tanya too.”

“But I can't help much...”

“So?” Justin answered, not letting her finish. “You did a lot. For the record, though, you're on my team. I'm the only Turbo Ranger and you like the car. I need another teammate.”

“You don't have any teammates?!” Donna asked, looking horrified and expecting the worst. “What happened to the other Turbo Rangers?”

Justin quickly put both hands up and looked apologetic. “They're fine! Adam, Tanya, Kat, and Tommy graduated college and stopped being Rangers. They were always more Zeo anyway. And after they left, T.J., Ashley, Cassie, and Carlos took over. And then they became Astro Rangers. So, I'm the only Turbo Ranger unless you join me,” he answered, giving her a pouting look. Donna looked sympathetic and nodded quickly.

“Of course!” She assured him, wanting him to feel better. “Is there another car?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “But you'll have to steal it from T.J.”

“Do you think I can?” She asked. He grinned.

“Definitely. But I don't think the car is on Earth right now,” he said. “Welcome to Turbo!”

He pulled her into a hug which Donna easily returned. Kim shot Justin a look over her shoulder that showed she wasn't pleased, but it shifted pretty quickly into a smile and nod when she saw how happy both of them were. Justin relaxed at that. She'd take care of the others. Justin just looked at Donna. “Well, they made one decision,” he said. “Now they just need to work through their grief with losing Zordon, Andros needs to stop blaming himself, Kim and Tommy need to be able to hold a conversation without looking awkward or it being work related since they broke up, Billy and Tommy need even more work than that, we need to figure out how to help Karone from getting arrested, and that's not even catching up on Ranger news. It's going to be a long reunion.”

“I think I saw cake,” Donna offered. “You want some cake?”

“Yeah,” Justin agreed, leaving the others to work stuff out a bit while Donna and Justin talked about super important team stuff with cake over by Stormblaster.


End file.
